TMI Ships Oneshots
by ravenclawshadowhunter13
Summary: From classic ships like Clace to might-have-beens like Climon to downright weird ships like Clabastian, I'm writing a oneshot for it! Open to requests, and may or may not contain spoilers in some oneshots. You will be warned if there are any. Have fun reading :)
1. Forever (Clace)

**Hey guys! I had this idea that refused to get out of my brain, so here I am writing this. The first three will be Clace, Sizzy, and then Malec, in that order, and then you guys can request any TMI pairing and I'll write a one-shot! From crackships like Clabastian to might-have-beens like Climon, I'll write it :) But this one's Clace. **

CLACE (Clary x Jace)

Set in: City of Heavenly Fire, after they do you-know-what in the cave in Edom

*Contains NO spoilers, except for the fact that they're in a demon realm and they did you-know-what*

Still panting, Clary rolled over and curled into Jace, one hand still tangled in his golden hair and her legs wrapped in his. "I love you, you know," she said thoughtfully.

"I love you too," Jace whispered, tracing patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb. After a few moments Clary recognized them as runes-runes that symbolized love and purity and hope. She let go of Jace's hair and reached down to wrap her arms around him, and he did the same.

"I really don't want to get up," Clary murmured after a while-it could have been minutes, or maybe hours. She didn't know, and she didn't care. All she could really think about was Jace-Jace with her, in her arms, safe and whole and _himself_, free of possession. It was all she had ever wanted.

"Neither do I," he muttered into her shirt. "But you do realize that we'll have to get up before Simon or Izzy or Alec comes looking for us."

"Or a demon," Clary said sleepily, her eyes half-closed. She wanted to stay right where she was, forever safe with the love of her life.

She stared up at Jace, mentally memorizing every detail of his perfect face-his angular cheekbones, his warm golden eyes, his curving eyelashes, the delicate point of his chin-everything that made him who he was.

Suddenly he frowned. "Alec is getting worried. I think we-" He sighed. "I think we have to get up, Clary."

"No," she said defiantly.

"Yes. Come on, Clary."

No response.

"Clarissa!"

No response.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild!"

"Oh fine," Clary said, and sat up, running her hands through her tangled hair. "Can't you send a message or something through your _parabatai _bond?"

"No, but I can let him know I'm happy and safe and whatnot." Jace closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I think it worked. He doesn't feel as worried anymore."

"Can we stay for a little while longer?" Clary was distinctly aware that she sounded like a whiny five-year-old, but she couldn't help it. If it meant that she got more time with Jace, then she didn't care.

"Yes, yes, yes." He smiled and placed one finger tenderly under her chin, lifting it so she was staring into his eyes. "We can stay here a while," he whispered, and brought his lips to hers.

Clary rolled over so that she was on top, and gently bit down on Jace's lower lip. He sighed into the kiss, and she placed her hands on his waist. Somehow, she didn't know how and she didn't care, they stood up, and she found herself pressed against the wall of the cave, cool rock digging into her back, but all that she could think about was Jace, _Jace_, and that they had proved it, finally proved that they really did love each other enough.

And one thought echoed through her mind. _ I want to stay here._

_Forever._


	2. You're My Other Half (Sizzy)

**Here's Sizzy's :) Do you prefer Sizzy or Simabelle? I'm going to only use Sizzy, but I want to know what you think of it. Tell me in the reviews! :D**

SIZZY/SIMABELLE (Simon x Isabelle)

Set in: Sometime after City of Heavenly Fire, on a Sizzy date

*CONTAINS LOTS OF SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.*

Simon slid into one of the booths at Taki's, feeling drained. He couldn't believe how quickly Clary had adapted to the rigorous training required of a Shadowhunter-he himself still had the clumsiness of a mundane.

But, of course, it helped a bit that he could now remember what it had been like to be a vampire. Overwhelming thirst, yes, but also grace, speed and agility-things Simon would kill to have during training. He doubted that he could ever move like Jace.

"Don't discourage yourself. You'll adapt in time. I did, and I was younger than you." Isabelle flipped a page in the menu and grimaced.

"That's the point, Izzy! You were younger than me! You know how these things go, you've watched your parents and Alec-you were experienced practically before you even set foot in the training room!"

"No, I wasn't, Simon. I thought like you; I thought I was hopeless, but then Alec and Maryse and Robert showed me how totally wrong I was. They saw potential in me, and I see potential in you."

"Yeah, of course you do! You still see that grace left over from being a bloodsucker." Simon picked at the tablecloth, sighing. "Maybe I'm not meant to be a Shadowhunter."

"Of course you are!" Isabelle's cheeks, already pink from the cool air outside, flushed dark red. The vehemence in her voice surprised Simon, who looked up at her. "Look, Simon. When I look at you, I don't see the vampire. I don't see the ascending Shadowhunter, either. I see _you_, Simon. The brave, brave person who'd rather give up his memories and immortality to a Prince of Hell just so Alec wouldn't-"

She swallowed and looked down at the table, and Simon heard the unspoken thought as clearly as if she'd said it aloud: Just so Alec wouldn't have to go through what I went through. "Just so Alec and Magnus could be happy together. And you did it so selflessly. You knew what you'd lose, and you were willing to give it up. I-you don't know how much I love you for it, Simon."

Simon's eyes widened. Izzy only told him she loved him when she really, truly meant it, and when she felt compelled to. And she had called him _brave. _ Was that what she saw him as?

"Izzy," he whispered, and his voice was hoarse, as if he'd been crying. "I…"

"Simon, just let me finish," she said quietly, and he subsided. "For a while after Edom, I was…I was broken. I didn't know what to do with myself. Everyone thinks I'm this perfect Shadowhunter with an amazing sense of fashion, and all that, but when I was lying in my bed that first night home trying to sleep, I realized something-I realized that I'm not complete without you. I can't be complete without you. Simon, you're my other half. And I-I need you."

Simon closed his jaw with a snap. Izzy had never said anything like this to him before, expressing her feelings to him in such a raw way. And he found that he appreciated it, and if possible, loved her even more than he already did for doing it. "Isabelle," he said softly. "I didn't remember anything when I left Edom-at least, when I started to have that mental block for faces and names. But there was one night I remember so clearly-I dreamed, and I dreamed of you. You were there, and we kissed, and then I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were there, Izzy, because even though I didn't remember you, my soul did."

Izzy gasped. "You-you really mean that? You dreamed about me?"

"Don't tell me you didn't," Simon teased.

"Of course I did," she said. "Simon…" She took a deep breath. "I love you."

Two declarations of love in less than ten minutes? This must be some sort of record. "I love you too," he said, and for a moment just stared at her-her wide, dark eyes, her strong chin, her long eyelashes-fragile, yet strong, and so, so beautiful. His Izzy.

She leaned over the table and kissed him, suddenly, and before Simon could react she drew back and raised a hand to call for a waiter.

As Kaelie hurried up to their table, Simon ordered a sandwich in a dazed way and was struck all over again by just how lucky he was to call Isabelle Lightwood his girlfriend.

**If you've read CoHF-which you better have, since this chapter had so many spoilers-you'll remember that quote I borrowed from Clary for Simon. You know, Izzy being fragile and strong and so, so beautiful? That quote's been echoing in my head for days now, so I couldn't resist putting it in :) Thanks to all the followers, you make my day! Special shoutout to TwilightMortal for following me as well :)**


	3. Love at First Sight (Malec)

**I'm back! :) Malec time! And this is 100% canon-not copied entirely, but same dialogue, etc. And thanks for the follows, really appreciate it! **

MALEC (Magnus x Alec)

Set in: City of Bones, during their first meeting

*NO spoilers, but I shouldn't have to say this because if you haven't read City of Bones, you shouldn't be on the TMI section of FFN anyway*

Alec watched as Izzy pressed the buzzer and waited. Nothing happened. She pressed it again. Still nothing. She reached to press it again when Alec yanked her wrist back down. "Don't be rude," he said. He had no desire to invoke the wrath of a warlock-and all because of a mundane.

Izzy glared at him. "Alec-"

The door swung open, and Alec stared open-mouthed, forgetting his sister. The slender, tall man in the doorway was Asian, with high cheekbones and broad shoulders. He was sexy, in Alec's own personal opinion. Then he mentally shook himself, reminding himself that he liked Jace-a fact that he hated, but he felt a bizarre need to stay loyal to him in some way.

Isabelle smiled brilliantly. "Magnus? Magnus Bane?"

"That would be me." He raked one hand through his hair, rings glittering on his fingers, as he examined them thoughtfully. "Children of the Nephilim. Well, well. I don't remember inviting you."

Isabelle unfolded her invitation and waved it in the air. "I have an invitation. These-" she gestured to the others- "are my friends."

Magnus took the paper out of her hand and stared at it distastefully. "I must have been drunk," he said, and stepped back to let them in. "Come in. And try not to murder any of my guests."

Jace edged forward, appraising Magnus, and Alec saw the stele clutched in his hand. "Even if one of them spills a drink on my new shoes?"

"Even then." Quick as a wink, Magnus reached forward and plucked the stele out of Jace's hand. "As for this-keep it in your pants, Shadowhunter."

Alec eyed him with fresh approval. He was definitely his type.

A surprised-looking Jace with one hand still slightly outstretched watched as Magnus started up the stairs, waving the rest of the group in. "Come on, before anyone thinks it's _my _party."

Blushing, though he didn't know why, Alec followed him, laughing nervously.

Isabelle stopped beside Jace, catching at his arm. "Try not to piss him off, please. Then he won't help us."

Jace sighed, boredom written on his face. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so." Isabelle pushed past him, and Alec, shrugging, followed Clary up to the loft.

He took in the extravagant decorations with a raised eyebrow, but then decided to leave the actual partying to his sister and the mundane as she dragged him off to the dance floor. A werewolf snarled at him as he stalked past, and Alec growled back, one hand flying to his seraph blade. As hot as Magnus was, Alec wasn't sure that he liked the fact that his parties included Downworlders.

"Alec!" Jace bumped into his shoulder as he walked past. "Let's go have fun! This is a party!"

"A party we are only attending for the mundanes."

Jace spun around. "She isn't just a mundane."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I Marked her, jeez! Remember?"

Alec scowled. He did remember. Izzy had been so determined to sit by the girl's bedside…and he had no idea why. He attested it to the fact that she was a girl, and she was also straight. Straight people were mostly quite odd.

Jace sighed. "Just forget it, okay? Let's get back to Clary and her friend."

Alec shrugged and followed his _parabatai, _snagging a necklace of glowing flowers off of a drunk faery's neck and passing it to him. Jace liked that kind of thing, and by the pleased smile he wore, Alec could tell that he was happy-happier than usual.

Much, much, later, Alec lay in bed with wide eyes, trying desperately to sleep. He couldn't, though-thoughts of that mundane girl, his parents, Izzy, Jace, and Magnus floated around his head-especially Magnus. He stuck in Alec's brain like a tick on a dog, winking at him with that sexy smile. Alec rolled over and shut his tired eyes, willing himself to sleep, but it didn't work. Finally, he sat up, reached for his stele and drew a sleep rune, but even as his head hit the pillow a few moments later Magnus' voice was still mentally whispering in his ear.

Alec hadn't known it at the time, but those first thoughts had been love at first sight.


	4. I Love You (Jaia)

**I'm not going to update if you guys don't request, so please, please send those in if you want to keep reading this :) Doesn't matter if it's a crackship or whatever, I WILL write it for you. On a completely different note, thank you to the followers/favoriters, it means a lot to me! Anyway, now for the oneshot! **

JAIA (Jordan x Maia)

Set in: City of Heavenly Fire, during the car ride to the Praetor-and how it might've gone differently

*NO spoilers*

Maia shifted in her seat as Jordan turned, wheels spraying gravel and rocks, as she felt her throat tighten. _This is what you wanted,_ she reminded herself. _You were the one who wanted to break up with him in the first place._ But now, now that the perfect opportunity had arisen, she found that she couldn't say it. Her lips wouldn't move.

"Maia? Maia, are you okay?" Maia could see Jordan's reflection in the window, his eyes full of concern…and love. He had never shown her anything but love since they had met-reunited, if you will-after her first Change.

"Yeah," she said, but her voice came out broken and full of pain, so much so that Jordan pulled over, tires screeching in protest.

"Maia, you know I love you, right?" Maia could see Jordan watching her as her eyes traced his face in the reflection.

She hesitated before answering, "Yes." That much was clear.

Then she turned, opening her mouth to say something, and Jordan was there, and she was in the circle of his arm and he was kissing her. She desperately pressed her mouth against his, trying to release her pent-up confusion and frustration, and he broke the kiss, gasping, to run a hand through her hair. Each strand of hair he handled with almost solemn delicacy, and Jordan sighed. "I love you," he said again.

Maia stared up into his hazel eyes as he gazed into hers, and with a jolt, she realized that she just _couldn't _break up with him. She'd thought she was strong enough, had thought that this was the right thing to do, but her reasoning for those thoughts had flown out of her head. She needed Jordan, the way he needed her.

"Thank you," Maia said abruptly.

"Anything for you, Maia," Jordan answered, and pulled her back into his arms.

The Praetor forgotten, she reached up and tangled her hands in his hair, loving how soft it felt under her gentle touch.

Idly Maia wondered how she'd ever even considered leaving Jordan.

She loved him.

**I didn't want Jaia to break up, and I didn't want Jordan to die, either, so I changed it to what you've just read :D Remember to send those requests in, as well as what you thought of this chapter!**

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13**


	5. A Few Blissful Moments (Sizzy)

**Okay! I'm back! Someone asked me for "MORE SIZZY!" so that's what this is. I'm going to write some randomly if I get inspired to do so :) Anyway, let's get to this thing,**

SIZZY/SIMABELLE (Simon x Isabelle)

Set in: After City of Heavenly Fire

*One spoiler for CoHF*

Simon groaned and flexed his arms, trying to regain some feeling in them. "Izzy?"

Isabelle was flipping to and fro on the long wooden beams near the roof, totally ignoring her boyfriend.

"Isabelle!"

"What?"

"How long have I been holding this?" Simon demanded. His fingers were starting to sweat; he wasn't sure how long he'd been holding his sword, and he was all too eager to drop it. How did the people in anime pick up sword fighting so quickly, and how were his soon-to-be-fellow Shadowhunters so skilled at it?

"There's a clock-" Isabelle landed on her feet on the beam and pointed- "over there."

Simon glanced up at it, and his jaw dropped. Forty minutes?! He'd been holding it for ten minutes longer than the _Codex _said he had to! He dropped the sword with a little gasp, and it clattered to the floor.

"Simon," Izzy chided. "You shouldn't have dropped it! That was a record for you!"

"Yeah, it was," he conceded, and bent over to pick it up. He felt so stiff, he could barely even move, and fumbled a bit with the sword's hilt.

As he straightened up, he heard a small thump behind him, and turned to see Izzy smiling at him. Her long dark hair was unbound, tumbling down her shoulders, and her eyes were huge in her pale face. She was beautiful.

"Want me to teach you how to use that sword, now that you know you can hold it for long enough?"

"Yeah," Simon answered, breaking out of his reverie. He was used to staring at Isabelle and thinking she was beautiful; it happened all the time.

She gave a low chuckle, as if she had heard his thought, and unsheathed her seraph blade. "Good. Then let's train."

One hour later, Simon stepped out of the shower in his room at the Institute to find Izzy sitting on his bed, eyes dancing. "Hey, Simon," she said nonchalantly, as if it was perfectly normal for Simon to walk out of his bathroom, half-naked, to find his girlfriend on his bed. On his _bed_, of all places.

Simon couldn't help but check her out, and he swallowed as he saw that she was only wearing a thin, almost see-through white tank top and a miniskirt. "Um, hi."

Isabelle sat back with a sigh, throwing her head against the headboard. "So, Lewis, how was your day?"

It wasn't a very Isabelle-like question to ask, and it threw him off. "Good, I guess. I bumped into Alec and Magnus making out in a corner when I was looking for the training room this morning, and again when I was looking for a broom Jace asked for. Don't ask," Simon added at the confused look on Izzy's face.

Isabelle shrugged, the straps of her tank top sliding down as she did so, and grinned. "What did Magnus do when he saw you seeing him?"

"Calmly stepped away from Alec and said hi. Alec just went very, very red and tried to inconspicuously smooth down his hair," Simon remembered, laughing as he said it. "It was funny, honestly."

"I can see them doing that," Isabelle agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Simon asked. "I mean, not that I don't _want_ you here, but isn't it almost time for dinner?"

"Dinner can wait," Isabelle said slyly, and suddenly shot off the bed and straight into Simon's arms, her lips on his.

Simon easily melted into the kiss, and for a few blissful moments it was just he and his Shadowhunter girlfriend together, alone in their own world, lost to everything but each other.

Simon couldn't exactly say that he didn't like it.

**Remember to keep those requests rolling in! :) **

**~ravenclawshadowhunter13**


	6. Beautiful (Lukelyn)

**I totally forgot a) to update and b) the surprise :( I was going to PM all the reviewers with a sneak peek of the next chapter, and I will next time, but since I don't really write my chapters ahead of time, well, it's just not working out. This chapter is going to be LUKELYN, because I ship it. :) **

LUKELYN (Luke x Jocelyn)

*One minor spoiler for CoHF; if you've already read Heavenly Fire try to figure out what the spoiler is :D)

Set in: City of Heavenly Fire, just before their marriage

Luke, feeling happier than he could remember feeling since his days with Valentine, slid his arms around Jocelyn. "I love you, you know."

"As I love you," she answered, voice soft as she tilted her head up, eyes staring deep into his. Her eyes were a beautiful deep green, the green that Luke had fallen in love with. They were just like Clary's, and Luke loved Clary as if she were his daughter by blood. It was fitting that he would love the very woman who had gifted Clary with those beautiful eyes.

"We're going to be late, Luke," Jocelyn said, although her voice indicated that she was loath to move. Luke rather agreed with her.

"I suppose we have to go," he said with a sigh. "But remember, we have the whole night after the ceremony, and we don't have to stop then."

Jocelyn smiled, the smile transforming her entire face into something even lovelier than what it had been like before. "Come on. Clary and the others are waiting."

"How do you feel about Jace? And Alec and Magnus' being together?" Luke was suddenly compelled to ask. He'd been dying to know ever since he'd realized that his fiancée had once held dislike for her daughter's boyfriend.

"He makes Clary happy, Luke," Jocelyn said, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "As for Alec and Magnus? I don't mind. They make each other happy, and that's what counts."

"As you make me happy," Luke said, grinning widely.

"Oh, hush, you," Jocelyn said playfully. "And besides, we have to leave, now, or else we'll be so late we'll miss the ceremony. And we can't have our night of fun if we don't complete the ceremony, Luke."

"Fine," he conceded, giving his soon-to-be-wife a lingering kiss before heading for the car.

**Not overly much fluff in this one :D But anyway, REQUEST IF YOU WANT MORE, I'm stymied!**


	7. Apprehensive (Clabastian)

**Haha, no longer stymied xD Because I do not ship this, and I never will (#claceftw), I'm making this one-sided, which basically means that one person acts like it's a ship, other person…doesn't. **

CLABASTIAN (Clary x Sebastian) (One-sided)

Set in: City of Glass, a really, really minor AU of their kiss in Idris

*No spoilers*

Clary gasped, and tried to pull back from Sebastian. This was wrong. It felt _wrong_, on some fundamental inner level. She didn't want this to happen. Sebastian wasn't right for her.

"Clary?" he asked in concern, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Are you okay?"

"No," she breathed, which was the truth. She felt confused and dizzy, as if she had just woken up after a too-long sleep.

"Clary, it's okay. Are you worried about-what are you worried about? I'm sure it'll be fine," Sebastian reassured her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll try to help."

Clary exhaled in frustration. "I just-I don't think we were-I don't-this doesn't feel right."

"Of course it's right," Sebastian said softly. "When we met, it was like a bond snapped into existence between us, wasn't it? Didn't you feel it?"

But she hadn't felt it. She had felt the familiarity of something she'd known all her life pop into her new one, like finding a character from a well-loved book in the Institute training room. A jolt of excitement, followed by confusion and apprehension.

"Come, Clary," Sebastian whispered, and there was something in the glint of his eyes that told her coming would be a very bad idea, even as he spread his arms in a clear invitation for a hug. A hug, and nothing else. Would that really be so hard for her?

As if he knew what he was thinking, Sebastian smiled and stepped closer.

"No," Clary said again, even as Sebastian pressed his lips to hers. Again the aching feeling of something being _wrong_ surged through her. Unlike Jace, whose lips were warm and whose touch was wonderful, Sebastian's lips were cold, and his touch radiated sinister intent. For some reason Clary couldn't identify, she knew that this was the most wrong person she could ever kiss. It just wasn't meant to be.

"Clary," Sebastian hissed, and drew her toward him. She tried to wrench herself away, but his grip was like iron. "Are you ready, Clary?"

"For what?" Clary panted, and she wasn't sure why, but something cold had formed in her heart. A deep desire to make Sebastian pay for what he was doing to her. The same feeling that told her kissing him was wrong was asking for vengeance, and Clary intended to give it.

"Come with me," Sebastian said at last, and flashed her a warm smile, walking back to the horse as if nothing had ever happened.

As quickly as it had come, the strange feelings fled, leaving Clary feeling warm inside. Sebastian would never hurt her. She was wrong; silly Clary. Relieved, she followed Sebastian, ignoring the fact that she still was apprehensive about being alone with Sebastian Verlac.

**PLEASE review! :D**


	8. What Had Happened (Jacelec)

**Thanks to , Apollo's Little Angel, and WhiteAvalanche for fav/following. Special thanks to Apollo's Little Angel for going all out and fav and following both me and the story :) Haha, I told you this one would include crackships. Here's one for your enjoyment. Remember, I don't own anything recognizable, Cassie Clare does, and neither do I ship this.**

JACELEC (Jace x Alec) **(I told you it was a crackship)**

Set in: City of Bones, just before Clary sees them at Pandemonium

*No spoilers*

Jace glanced at Alec, his (cute) face drawn. There was something worrying him, something that Jace normally never felt. Something that was making him apprehensive about sending Alec into battle.

Attraction.

It felt strange, to say the least. Usually Jace never felt attraction, not even when he turned down himself. And everyone knew that Jace was the hottest boy ever to exist upon the earth. Besides, Alec was his _parabatai! _It was strictly not allowed for them to be in love, or even just crushing, or whatever this strange attraction meant.

"Jace, I know we might be about to die, so I have to tell you something."

"Don't you remember what Maryse told us about it being bad luck for Shadowhunters to acknowledge that they might die? Act like victory is assured and everything," Jace said flippantly, even though his heart was racing. Was it possible that Alec liked him back?

"Yeah, but this is really important!"

"Oh, fine. Whatever it is, tell me quick. I can see the demon." Thankfully, Izzy was in the washroom, so whatever Alec had to say could be said in relative privacy.

"Iknowit'snotallowedbutIlikeyoudoyoulikemeback," he muttered.

"_What?"_

"I know it's not allowed, but I like you. Do you like me back," Alec said again, cheeks pink.

"Yes," Jace said, unable to stop himself.

Alec's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and looked away.

For a moment neither boy said anything, then Jace pulled him into a kiss and pushed him away the moment their lips touched. Alec's cheeks went even redder, and Jace smirked. _The Jace charm works again. _

Izzy returned, and from then on neither Shadowhunter mentioned what had happened between them.

**That made me laugh, then cringe, then laugh. Especially when you realize that Jace is absolutely serious in the second paragraph. This is a ****_crackship, _****just to remind y'all. #claceandmalecftw, so yea. Review and request, please! **


	9. Bitterly Bewildered (Camagnus)

**Okay! Another chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited, and now here we go! **

**P.S: This contains a lot of Infernal Devices references, but no spoilers for that. So if you haven't read TID, I advise you to brace yourself for confusion. You will, of course, remember Camille?**

CAMAGNUS (Camille x Magnus)

Set in: City of Bones, at Magnus' party

*No spoilers*

Magnus stood in a corner, watching everyone as they danced—or, more accurately, drunkenly staggered around and grunted at each other. He did so love parties.

His mind, however, was a million miles away. Magnus was remembering Tessa, and Will, and Jem and Jessamine, and Charlotte and Henry. Briefly he wondered how their descendants were doing, and how Tess and Jem were doing, before pushing the thought away. Never mind. It did no one any good to live in the past.

Someone ran a hand up his arm, and Magnus turned to see a very familiar person standing next to him. Her hair was as pristine as ever, her eyes bright, and her pose was that of someone who wanted to have sex with him. Magnus wasn't exactly _unfamiliar_ with that particular pose, but that wasn't what bothered him, no.

It was the unsettling identity of the person herself.

"Camille Belcourt, what the hell are you doing at my party?" Magnus demanded.

"It's a party. Vampires are here by the dozens. Why shouldn't I be here?" Even now, after so many years, Camille's voice was still as sinuously smooth as ever. It brought back memories that Magnus had to make an effort to push away.

"Camille, we broke up in the _1800's_. You left me in London, returned all my gifts, and never even tried to talk to me. Ever. I didn't even know you were in the area, much less invite you to Chairman Meow's birthday party," Magnus said bitterly.

"Oh, Magnus. I couldn't visit you because of the Magister. I was worried for your safety, and so I had to keep up appearances and pretend we broke up. Then, to my horror, you moved, and only when I moved, too, and claimed leadership of the New York clan did I find you here. Of course you didn't know I was in the area; you don't seem to associate with us vampires very much, or very well."

Camille had a point. Magnus didn't like vampires at all—after the Camille disaster, he'd stopped his…exploits…with them. "That's not true, and you know it. You didn't even bother to check on me, once! You're a vampire, Camille. You could have found a way to send a message to me through one of the vampires I invite to my parties, or you could have left me a note at Woolsey Scott's, or _something_." Magnus was aware that he sounded like a five—year—old, and he genuinely did not care.

Camille scowled. "Yes, I am a vampire, but the Magister had many plans for me, and plenty of spies to watch me, too. He did not trust me, Magnus. I couldn't even leave the house without spotting someone on my tail. Even three months after you left, and after the Magister had been vanquished, his spies still followed me, perhaps out of habit, perhaps out of a new order from someone else. I am well known in Downworld, as are you. I was not safe."

Camille leaned forward and kissed him, then removed her hand from his arm. "Well, Magnus, I will go find this Chairman Meow of yours. I like cats." With a subtle wink, she left him, hips swaying to the beat of the music as she melted into the crowd.

Magnus leant back against the wall, utterly and bitterly bewildered. Camille's explanation did make sense, and hard as he tried to forget it, he had loved her once. Could he again?

Trying not to wonder what Camille had meant by that wink after she had told him she liked cats, Magnus headed off to get a drink. He was in desperate need of one.

**I didn't say all of the chapters had to be mushy :) Review please! **


	10. Too Late for That (Clace)

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Thanks to SizzyFangirl, hellothere1234, and CLACEHERONDALE4EVER for fav/following/reviewing. And now for the story! This is for CLACEHERONDALE4EVER :D**

CLACE (Clary x Jace)

Set in: City of Ashes, during a training session between the two

*No spoilers*

Clary scowled as she stood on the edge of a beam, looking down at the ground—and the Jace on it. "It looks so far away," she said doubtfully. "Are you sure I have to flip twice?"

"Clare-bear, I've shown you a thousand times. It's really not that far down, and you won't even fall. That's the point of the harness on your back."

"Don't call me Clare-bear! I'm not five."

"Well, if you were a real big kid, Clare-bear, you'd jump and flip right now, and be a woman about it," Jace smirked.

"Ugh. I hate you, Jacey." Clary closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and gingerly stepped off the beam.

Immediately she was falling, with Jace yelling things like "The axis of your body isn't proportional to the radius! Move!" and "Keep your legs and arms parallel to each other at a ninety degree angle!" In short, he was no help at all, and Clary flailed around as she fell, certain she was about to turn into a pancake.

About three inches from the ground, she abruptly jerked to a shock, and her eyes snapped open.

Jace's shoes were in front of her face—they were actually nice shoes, Clary noticed—and she tilted her head back to look up into his eyes. As usual, she got lost in their golden depths, and it was a while before she realized he was saying something.

"Earth to Clary! Hello? Was that a flip, Clary? You call that a flip? See, you have to keep your body right there—" Jace demonstrated with a hand motion— "and do this—" he made another, complicated one— "so your body will do this, and stop here." Jace finished his gesturing and looked expectantly at Clary. "Makes sense, yeah? Of course it does. I'm such a good teacher. They should hire me in Alicante."

Clary had had enough of Jace's blabbering and gesturing. While he'd been talking, she had been subtly working her harness off, pretending to keep it on, and now let it fall around her knees as she threw herself into Jace's arms.

He staggered back a bit, then grinned and pulled her farther into his embrace. Clary lifted her lips to his, still enthralled that she could call him her boyfriend, and they stayed like that for a long while.

"Okay. We should keep training," Jace said, pulling back. Clary noted with satisfaction that he was slightly breathless. "I don't want Izzy or Alec thinking that we're making out instead of training."

"Bit too late for that," a voice said from the doorway.

Clary jerked slightly out of Jace's arms and spotted Isabelle and Alec standing in the doorway, identical grins on their faces. "This is blackmail material for sure. If Mom finds out, I'll take over the training, and Clary can't make out with _me_," Alec said smugly.

"She can. She just doesn't want to," Jace pointed out. "'Cause she's in love with _me, _her sexy sexy boyfriend."

"Ew," Isabelle said, wrinkling her brow. "Come on, Clary, let's go shopping. You must be tired after training, and shopping is the perfect way to relax."

"Sure, "Clary said, ignoring Jace's protests, and headed to Izzy's side. The two girls set off, Clary still with a very faint smile on her face.

**Review?**


End file.
